


【冬叉】葡萄汽水

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Captain America (Movies), 美国队长2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 没有肉的ABO





	【冬叉】葡萄汽水

Rumlow是个葡萄汽水味的Omega，不是那种真的加了果汁的昂贵饮料，就只是劣质的色素与香精和水混合勾兑出来的廉价汽水，可在这满是alpha的汗臭味的休息室中，一个清爽的Omega味道还是挺好闻的，Rollins曾嫌弃过他的气味娘们唧唧的，也不能吸引到上流社会的衣冠禽兽，只是一个摧毁他人梦想的糟糕Omega，而Rumlow则回应他一个beta梦想什么香甜的Omega，明明连味道都闻不清楚，Rollins对此总是嗤之以鼻，还是坚持自己的观点认为Rumlow味道不好闻，显然winter soldier并不是这样认为的，那种清凉的，气泡在嘴里爆炸的感觉是夏天最好的选择，当然，他也可以选择被冷藏，但没有人敢在他搂着特战队长又闻又舔时提出建议。Rumlow以为他是喜欢葡萄汽水，私下里给他买过，可他只喝了一口就放下了，总觉得味道不对，又会抓着Rumlow不放，对方也总笑他的winter宝贝儿是个没长大的小奶狗。winter soldier的味道是雪原，干净而冷冽，当他和Rumlow站在一起时气味真是相当般配，毕竟没有人不愿意喝冰镇汽水，当后来winter soldier成为复仇者时，有人问他为什么总是和交叉骨纠缠不休，他笑着回答：“他这瓶被劣质烟酒熏坏了的葡萄汽水还是放在我这个冰箱里合适，就不要再去祸害别人了。”


End file.
